1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dust collector, and more particularly to a baffle for a chip separator of a dust collector for a wood chip and dust collector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wood working using power tools, such as table saws, planers and other work cutting, forming and shaping tools generates a substantial quantity of dust and wood chips. Various measures have been used to collect the wood dust and chips, particularly in wood working shops that include multiple wood working, cutting and forming machines. One such dust collecting apparatus is referred to as a single stage dust collector 10, an example of which is shown in FIG. 1. The so-called single stage dust collector is distinguished from two stage dust collectors that include a first cyclonic dust separator, the output of which is carried to a second air filter cartridge. In the single stage collector as shown, an inlet hose 12 is connected to a table saw, sander, planer and joiner or other wood working, shaping or forming device. Several such wood working devices may be connected to a dust collecting apparatus through a network of hoses and/or ductwork, for example. The inlet hose 12 is connected to an impeller 14 that is driven to draw air in which is entrained sawdust, wood chips and other dust and particles generated by the wood working tools through the inlet hose 12. Air with any entrained dust and chip is carried through the impeller 14 and along an outlet hose 16 to a filter cylinder 18.
The filter cylinder 18 is formed with a lower cylinder bag or reservoir 20 of air impervious material, an upper air permeable bag or filter element 22, and an inlet ring 24 connected between the upper and lower bags 22 and 20 and to which is connected the outlet hose 16. Dust and wood chips carried in the inlet hose 12, through the impeller 14 and the outlet hose 16 to the filter inlet ring 24. The air carrying the dust and wood chips enters the filter inlet ring 24 at an angle, generally tangentially to the cylinder wall, causing a circular air flow within the vertically oriented filter unit 18. Heavier particles, such as wood chips and wood dust, settle out into the bag 20 in the lower portion of the cylinder 18 while the air from which the dust and chips have been removed for the most part moves into the air permeable bag or filter element 22. The air passes through the air permeable bag or filter element 22 while any remaining wood dust or chips is retained in the filter element 22. The inlet ring 24 is supported by a support bar 26 on a base 28.
As the single stage dust collector is used, in-rushing air into the filter inlet ring 24 circulates the air and carries with it the dust and wood chips that are being carried into the dust collector. The continuing circulation of the dust and wood chips carries some of the in-flowing material upward into the filter bag or filter element 22 in the upper portion of the dust collector 10. This upwardly carried dust and chips loads or even blocks the filter element 22 and reduces the capacity of the dust collector, causing relatively frequent cleaning and emptying for proper operation. Even when the wood working devices are not actively producing wood chips and dust, any dust and wood chips already in the lower reservoir 20 of the dust collector are circulated when the impeller 14 is on, leading to the dust being carried up into the filter 22 and loading and blocking of the filter material. The filter material experiences heavy loading and becomes increasingly blocked even when additional wood chips and dust are not being drawn into the system.